


For your consideration: a round-up of possibly under-appreciated works

by kate_the_reader



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inceptiversary, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_the_reader/pseuds/kate_the_reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Inceptiversary, a brief, sketchy round-up of some stories that may not have gotten enough love, particularly here on AO3. A glimpse of the diversity of this fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For your consideration: a round-up of possibly under-appreciated works

So, I perhaps unwisely agreed to take on the task of compiling a round-up of under-appreciated fics.

Tricky, because what do I know, I've only been here for a short while, never been in the Inception LJ communities, don't keep notes when I read.

I decided to try sorting works by number of kudos and starting at the end ... Not much use, lots of things re-posted from elsewhere, they had their moment before they ever got to AO3. Found some gems, though.

Then I decided to set an arbitrary cut-off of 100 kudos and started swimming around in that pool. GOLD was there in large numbers.

So here, for the consideration of newer fans, perhaps, are a few of the things I found in my researches. Some are old, a few are newer, some are pairings other than Arthur and Eames, but not many, I confess. Most are romance, because, obviously. But not all. One is a Saito/carpet fic, which people who were watching Inception in the chat room may enjoy (!)

A few demonstrate the astonishing versatility of the Inception world to bend to almost any AU or bizarre premise one could dream up. The one that got me so hard was This Tornado Loves You by ladderax. Eames is a tornado, Arthur is becoming a volcano. How hard can this make a reader cry?

Another struck me particularly because it was published on July 18, 2010, just two days after the film opened: I Got It Bad (And That Ain't Good) by ladysisyphus. It's such an interesting take on how manufactured dreams look.

A newer fic that I included is Laid by chasingriver. It demonstrates something I think is truly amazing about fanfic, its ability to examine issues not often found in mainstream media.

For all our other fic rec needs, Aja (Bookshop) has us covered.

**Not romance**

Glass, by Imeden  <http://archiveofourown.org/works/113237> Ariadne encounters Mal in the wrecked hotel room.

In Which Yusuf Is Not Suspicious in Any Way by salamandererg <http://archiveofourown.org/works/1039861> Yusuf is driving the van while the others dream in the back. The cops are watching him.

Shooting the Breeze by ooihcnoiwlerh <http://archiveofourown.org/works/651931> Cobb discovers something he didn't know about Eames.

Fruit of the Loom by tomato_greens <http://archiveofourown.org/works/151851> Saito/carpet

To Drown In An Ocean Of Tears by Morgan Briarwood (morgan32) <http://archiveofourown.org/works/107026> Ariadne tries to bring Cobb back from Limbo.

Variations on Piaf by TheColorBlue <http://archiveofourown.org/works/258333> Summary: Written in the style of Disney's Fantasia. The deeper they go, the harder it is for them to remember the sound, the rhythm, the color of the First Song. It had been Arthur's idea--the idea that in dreams, The Song grew and shaped and changed. Odd, but weirdly compelling.

it is hopeless here (and so are we) whileawaythehours <http://archiveofourown.org/works/4374887>, limbo

Buried Treasure by Aja <http://archiveofourown.org/works/3474293>, limbo, but Arthur finds a way out.

Before We Were Criminals by lmeden <http://archiveofourown.org/works/150098>  Dom is called in by Arthur's mother to help a narcoleptic and nightmare-gripped teenage Arthur.

Empty by Rojia <http://archiveofourown.org/works/3592407> Eames character study.

Sacrifice Yourself by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye) <http://archiveofourown.org/works/126532> Arthur waits for Ariadne in a house she designed for them.

 

**Arthur and Eames**

I Dare You by MyrJuhl <http://archiveofourown.org/works/2697245>  Arthur writes a sexy poem

as long as i got my suit and tie by ceserabeau <http://archiveofourown.org/works/3331757>  AU where Arthur is a sloppy dresser and Eames hates it.

Got Me On My Knees by Roxie Ann (pluvial_poetry) <http://archiveofourown.org/works/840946>  Miscommunication over sex.

Laid by chasingriver  <http://archiveofourown.org/works/4257393> It starts with karaoke, but then secrets are revealed.

Idle Hands by ifeelbetter <http://archiveofourown.org/works/485464> Arthur really tries to make a go of retirement, but Eames is still Eames.

Never Catch Him Looking Up, Never See Him Down by ifeelbetter <http://archiveofourown.org/works/485434> limbo (very sad).

Continuum, by catalinacat <http://archiveofourown.org/works/695624> Eames and Arthur have known each other a long, long time. Sad story.

This Tornado Loves You by ladderax (allnuthatchforest). <http://archiveofourown.org/works/222041>  Eames is a tornado, Arthur's turning into a volcano. Very sad.

We were dreamers, dreaming greatly by Skoll <http://archiveofourown.org/works/248297> A stolen moment that almost turns into something.

(Happy) Merry (Birthday) Chase by mykmyk <http://archiveofourown.org/works/3980908>  A birthday scavenger hunt.

Mr. Eames VS the World byslashmania <http://archiveofourown.org/works/1753211> Scott Pilgrim crossover.

I Got It Bad (And That Ain't Good) by ladysisyphus <http://archiveofourown.org/works/799912> Published 2010-07-18, very early fic, Eames visits a slightly hostile Arthur in Arthur's dreambar.

The Truth They Fear by frek  <http://archiveofourown.org/works/306654> A client's feelings lead Arthur to ponder his own. Eames is already there.

Life's a Riot with Spy vs. Spy by GloriaMundi <http://archiveofourown.org/works/363891> This Means War is better if it's Eames vs Arthur, not Tuck vs FDR. 

The One-Sided Correspondences of Mr. Eames by sablier_bloque <http://archiveofourown.org/works/180909> Eames leaves notes for Arthur.

My fondness for you knows no bounds by mimosa <http://archiveofourown.org/works/817764> Arthur doesn't quite know what love feels like.

figured out what we're missing by imogenedisease <http://archiveofourown.org/works/111242> Is it a dream? so sad.

When you notice it by Trojie <http://archiveofourown.org/works/183370> Arthur figures it out.

You Had Me Hooked at Cthulhu by onthecount (crowry) <http://archiveofourown.org/works/357389> The crocheting, sci-fi-reading, tumblr-stalking laugh riot. Dremiel recced it on tumblr, I don't think I've laughed so hard in quite a while. Yarn lovers, you will love this one.


End file.
